


Conspiracies Are Dumb

by Lisdangerous87



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisdangerous87/pseuds/Lisdangerous87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark can only take so much of Tom's conspiracies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracies Are Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: First off- I normally do not use titles based off of song titles for stories because usually they don't make any sense/are corny but this was too perfect. Also- this story was based off a photo (also my first time doing that) but it came to me while snooping on Tom's Instagram and I had to write it. Enjoy and comment :) find the pic here! http://31.media.tumblr.com/5109a8c60091b473fee60c5aa4baf9b1/tumblr_msgqh9Bwcm1r1en93o1_500.jpg

"No but really, Chris. They say they've found evidence and if you really listen to what they have to say it makes sense!" Tom exclaimed, turning around in his seat to peer back at his friend. 

Chris Georggin answered, "Oh, yea?" with a smirk. 

Tom's eyes widened slightly at the disbelief in his friend's words. "Yea! Ok so there's this place in Utah and its under a mountain, I haven't figured out which one yet," he adds in, pausing to contemplate his thoughts. 

"Anyways, there's this portal and you have to put in a combination of symbols to be able to open it up and then you travel and can visit these other dimensions meet aliens! And they have battles and stuff and-" Tom stopped talking when he saw Chris giggle and Mark dramatically roll his eyes from the very back seat. 

"It's true!" Tom exclaimed, looking down at his fingers and twisting his wedding band. 

Chris stifles a laugh and tries to egg Tom on more. "So, so Tom, you think that this is the same mountain that Bigfoot lives on? Is that why we couldn't find him when we went on that trip?"

Tom frowns, "No, Sasquatch, I told you this all already, was either in upstate California or in Washington. So it has to be there, in Washington state. He lives in the Mount Ranier National Park. I mean, why else would the government create a nearly perfect square for a national park? To give Bigfoot boundaries to live in!"

"But, wouldn't people see him there with all the visitors there?" Chris argued.

"No, because the government is trying to hide him and they're helping him hide and-" Tom was cut off by a very frustrated Mark. 

"UGH, God, just shut the fuck up Tom! We've been listening to your stupid fucking conspiracy theories for this entire trip! You are making this three hour ride feel three times longer! No one cares about Bigfoot or Sasquatch or what ever you call him. No one cares about Aliens and portals or Atlantis and the government hiding shit, no one fucking cares! So turn around and shut up in your god damn seat!" Mark shouted, throwing his cellphone at the front of the van the three men were riding in. 

The driver sent a glare to Mark as his phone nearly missed his head. 

Tom, shocked at his friend's outburst let his mouth drop open and hang there for a moment, not believing the words that came out of his older friend's normally smiling mouth. He almost thought that smile would reappear and Mark would tell him he was joking and to keep talking about the intergalactic war going on that no one knew about. 

When Mark didn't laugh and shout, "Gotcha!" Tom felt the familiar burn of salt in his normally happy eyes. His face dropped further and heated up. He slowly turned around and slumped in his seat, leaning his head against the window. 

Chris's widened eyes turned slightly to Mark, seeing the older man with his head leaning against the seat in front of him, breathing hard. He thought he had sensed something wrong in the phone call Mark had received from his wife. 

Something must not have ended well because Mark never lashed out at Tom, and certainly never insulted Tom's interests, no matter how crazy they had gotten over the years. 

Chris turned around in his seat and stared at the back of Tom's hat covered head. The van rumbled on, only about 45 minutes left in the ride when Chris checked the time. 

Chris froze when he heard a sniffle. His blue eyes zoned in on the back of Tom's head, sure he had heard the sniffle come from that direction. His eyes moved from side to side in a panic when he saw Tom's hunched shoulders shake one, two, three times. 

Tom sniffled again, and brought his right hand up slowly, hoping no one had noticed he was crying in the small van. 

Chris had though, and was nervous. He watched as Tom pulled the sleeve out from his leather jacket and wiped it slowly. Chris pretended to turn to his right to look out the window and watched out of the corner of his eye what Mark was doing. 

Mark moved his head from the seat in front of him to the one in back of him, leaning on it and staring through his dark tortoise shell sunglasses at the ceiling of the van. Every once in a while Mark would sigh, move his sunglasses off the bridge of his nose and rub his eyes. 

This continued for the duration of the trip from Calgary to Edmonton, Canada. Sniffles from the front and sighs from the back. 

As soon as they pulled up at the venue that Blink would be playing in that night, Chris shot out of the vehicle, not wanting to feel uncomfortable with Tom upset and Mark having been the cause. 

Tom stayed put, not moving his head from the window, instead readjusting his hat to hide his red and blotchy face from Mark as the bassist moved to get out of the van. 

Tom spun his wedding ring, whispering to himself as Mark left the van door open, "Jen would have listened to my theories..."

Tom jumped slightly when the passenger side front door opened, showing a grumpy Mark leaning in and searching for the small cellphone he threw up there out of frustration. 

Tom saw it near the back of the drivers seat and reached out with his foot to push it forwards, towards Mark. The older man saw Tom's new Macbeth's pushing his iPhone towards him. He whispered a small, "Thanks," and grabbed it quickly, standing up and shutting the front door. 

Tom let out a huge sniffle once Mark was out of the Van and wiped a tear that managed to make its way past his long lashes. He closed his eyes and pressed his hot cheek against the cool window. 

He jumped when he heard Mark's words. "I'm sorry I flipped out at you. I was frustrated with Skye and her giving me shit for you fucking around with my tattoo, writing your name over hers and she was having trouble with Jack being a prepubescent brat like he usually is when I leave for tour and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have, so I'm sorry. So stop crying and get over here kiddo so I can give you a big fucking hug." 

Tom pulled at his lip, missing his lip ring for a moment and scooted across the bench seat. Standing up outside of the van he stretched and wiped his face again. He looked down into Mark's eyes and said quietly, "I hate when you call me that. I'm not a kid anymore."

Mark gave a small smile as he pulled Tom down into a hug, "I know you do, but you'll always be a kiddo to me. Always that scrawny kid from Poway that has no clue how to dress tastefully."

Tom chuckled and pulled away from the hug. Mark turned and began walking to the venue, making Tom run and catch up. When he did, Mark threw an arm over the younger but taller man's shoulder. 

"You know, I still think conspiracies are dumb." Mark pressed a small kiss into the temple of Tom's forehead and laughed when the younger man groaned at the public sign of affection.

Mark let go and began to jog the rest of the way to the venue. Tom smiled and began to follow, secretly loving the hugs and kisses he only received from Mark while on tour.


End file.
